The present invention relates to a hedge trimmer.
A hedge trimmer having a rear handle and a tubular handle is disclosed in US 2006/0218796 A1. Such hedge trimmers customarily have a horizontally disposed internal combustion engine, the crankshaft of which drives the cutter bar or cutter bars by means of a gear mechanism. In this connection, the crankcase faces the rear handle, and the cylinder projects toward the front toward the tubular handle and toward the blade arrangement. This arrangement of the internal combustion engine is also shown in detail in US 2003/0111315 A1.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hedge trimmer of the aforementioned general type that has a smaller overall size and a lower weight.